dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goblin
Detalles thumb|300px|Goblin * Título: 도깨비 / dokkaebi * Título 2: 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神-도깨비 / sseulsseulhago chanlanhan sin-dokkaebi * Título en inglés: Goblin * También conocido como: The Lonely, Shining Goblin; Goblin: The Lonely and Great God * Género:'''Comedia, Romance, Drama * '''Episodios: 16 + 3 especiales * Cadena: tvN * Período de emisión: 02-Diciembre-2016 al 21-Enero-2017 * Horario: Viernes y Sábados, 20:00 * Banda Sonora: Goblin OST Sinopsis En la época Goryeo, el rey Wang Yeo es manipulado vilmente por su consejero real que lo pone en contra de el general Kim Shin (Gong Yoo) traicionándolo y condenándolo a morir a él y toda su familia. Tras su muerte es convertido en un Goblin (duende, Dokkaebi) un ser inmortal en busca de venganza, pero pronto se da cuenta que fue castigado por derramar mucha sangre durante su vida pasada y es condenado a ver morir a todos sus seres queridos mientras el sigue vivo. Es entonces que va en busca de una salida, la única que le puede conceder la añorada muerte, la chica destinada a ser la "Novia del Ser Inmortal". El Ángel de la Muerte (Lee Dong Wook), no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pues se dice que cuando un ser humano comete uno de los pecados mas crueles es condenado a ser un Ángel de la Muerte que guía las almas de las personas al morir . Ambos terminan viviendo juntos, y aunque no se llevan bien del todo, eventualmente desarrollan una estrecha amistad, que los lleva a ayudarse mutuamente. Eun Tak (Kim Go Eun) es una estudiante que posee una marca en la nuca que le permite ver fantasmas desde muy pequeña y estos fantasmas siempre la llaman la "Novia del Ser Inmortal" (Goblin). Eun Tak '''perdió a su madre a los 9 años y quedo bajo la tutoria de su cruel tía que anda detrás del dinero del seguro de su madre. Tras una desesperada petición de ayuda '''Eun Tak '''se encuentra finalmente con el Ser Inmortal (Goblin) de quien dicen que ella es la "Novia". Reparto thumb|305x305px|Cuadro de relaciones * Gong Yoo como Kim Shin (Dokkaebi-Duende-Goblin), 935 años aprox.) * Lee Dong Wook como Kim Woo Bin (Ángel de la muerte, 300 años aprox.) * Kim Go Eun como Ji Eun Tak (sacerdotisa humana-Novia del ser Inmortal, 19) ** Han Seo Jin como Eun Tak (niña) * Yoo In Na como Sunny * Yook Sung Jae como Yoo Duk Hwa (20's) ** Kim Hyun Bin como Duk Hwa (joven) ** Jung Ji Hoon como Duk Hwa (niño) ''Cercanos a Kim Shin'' * Kim Sung Kyum como Presidente Yoo Shin Woo (amigo y sirviente de Kim Shin) * Jo Shin Je como Secretario Kim Soo Bok * Lee El como Samshin (Anciana / Mujer de Rojo) * Yoon Kyung Ho como mano derecha de Kim Shin / Kim Woo Shik ''Familia de Eun Tak'' * Park Hee Bon como Ji Yun Hee (Madre de Eun Tak) * Yum Hye Ran como Ji Yun Sook (Tía) * Jung Young Ki como Park Kyung Shik (Primo) * Choi Ri como Park Kyung Mi (Prima) ''Otros relacionados con Eun Tak'' * Park Kyung Hye como Fantasma que sigue a Eun Tak * Hwang Suk Jung como Adivina/Fantasma * Park Se Wan como Fantasma de la casa estudiantil * Kim So Ra como Lee Jung Hwa (Fantasma que quiere venganza) * Kim Min Young como Park Soo Jin (persona que molesta a Eun Tak) * Go Bo Kyul como Go Jung Hyun (compañera de Eun Tak) * Ma Min Hee (마민희) como compañera de Eun Tak * Yoon Hwa Kyung (윤화경) como compañera de Eun Tak * Ahn Ji Hyun como Go Jung Hyun (Amiga de Eun Tak) * Kim Nan Hee como maestra de Eun Tak * Jung Hae In como Choi Tae Hee (Ep. 7 y 8) ** Jo Yong Jin como Choi Tae Hee (niño) ''Personas de la era Goryeo'' * Kim Min Jae como Rey * Kim So Hyun como Reina * Lee Moon Soo como sirviente de Kim Shin (Ep. 1) * Kim Byung Chul como Park Joong Won (eunuco consejero del rey) ''Otras apariciones'' * Nam Da Reum como Kim Soo Bok (joven en París) (Ep. 1 y 4) * Lee Han Seo como niña de la librería * Lee Seul Bi como Mujer vanidosa que está en el café (Ep. 4) * Choi Woong como Parca * Kim Ki Doo como Parca * Jo Hyun Shik como Parca de la generación 22 * Kim Chang Hwan como Parca de la generación 23 * Yoon Da Young como Parca * Park Jin Woo como Prestamista * Yoon Joo Man como Prestamista * Hwang Sang Kyung como ladrón *Lee Kyu Hyung como esposo de Lee Jung Hwa, la fantasma vengativa (Ep. 11) Reconocimientos Curiosidades * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 30 de agosto de 2016 y la filmación inició a mediados de septiembre de 2016 en Canadá. * Será la segunda vez que los actores Lee Dong Wook y Park Hee Bon trabajen juntos, pues ya lo habían hecho en el drama Bubblegum. * En el capitulo 2 Lee Dong Wook esta viendo la televisión, lo que ve es una escena del drama Bubblegum, del que el fue el protagonista principal. * En el capítulo 3, se puede ver una presentación de iKON y a Kim Shin bailando el estribillo de Pick Me de I.O.I. * En el capítulo 4 cuando Yoo Duk Hwa está llevando a Ji Eun Tak a la escuela se puede escuchar Pick Me de I.O.I de fondo. * En el capítulo 6, en la escena de la cafetería se puede escuchar décalcomanie de MAMAMOO. * Kim Sung Kyum y Yoo In Na ya habían trabajado juntos en Secret Garden. * Kim So Hyun Y Yook Sung Jae ya habían trabajado juntos en Who Are You - School 2015 * Hwang Suk Jung y Kim Go Eun trabajaron juntas en Cheese in the Trap. * El día de su estreno superó en audiencia al drama Respond 1988, que era el drama que tenía mejores audiencias en su fecha de estreno de tvN. * En su primer episodio en la escuela que estudia Ji Eun Tak es la misma escuela que se ve al principio de la canción " Rough" de G-Friend. *La vereda donde se vieron El Goblin con Eun Tak mientras llovia en el capítulo 1 es la misma que aparece en Winter Sonata. *En el capitulo 9 el secretario Kim baila "Boy in Luv" de BTS y "Growl" de EXO. *En el capítulo 11 cuando los ángeles de la muerte están tomando café se puede escuchar "Stay" de BLACKPINK. *En el capítulo 12, Yoo Duk Hwa, mientras está barriendo en su trabajo, tararea una parte de la canción "T.T" de TWICE. *En el episodio 13 cuando la parca le cuenta a kim Shim sobre la nueva fecha de muerte de Ji Eun Tak la casa y las escaleras que aparecen en la escena son las mismas donde se encuentra la escuela de aikido en el cual se desarrollan muchas escenas del drama Full House TAKE 2 *Cuando van al cine en el capitulo 7 se muestran imágenes de la película Train to Busan. *El episodio del 26 de diciembre de “The List 2016” de tvN presentó una lista de los mejores bromances en el mundo del espectáculo. Gong Yoo y Lee Dong Wook ocuparon el tercer lugar y durante su segmento, el programa señaló que su relación realmente comenzó: ¡Durante el ejército! *“Goblin” ha sido capaz de saltar sobre el margen del 14 por ciento con sólo números de la plataforma de cable. Rompiendo un nuevo récord, el drama obtuvo un 15,55 por ciento en calificaciones al agregar estadísticas de plataforma de suscripción. *El episodio 14 no saldrá al aire el día 14 de Enero como estaba originalmente planeado, en su lugar se emitirá un episodio especial con una historia más profunda sobre el desenlace del drama. Los episodios 15 y 16 se emitirán el mismo día. *El programa entró a las listas de música y ahora las canciones que forman parte de la banda sonora de “Goblin” de tvN, ¡serán compiladas en un álbum! El álbum será lanzado en las tiendas el 25 de Enero, pero las pre-órdenes en Corea iniciaron el 17 de Enero. El álbum contendrá dos CDs, uno para las canciones y el otro para los instrumentales. Las narraciones de Gong Yoo también serán incluidas. Además, tendrá un álbum de fotos con tomas del drama nunca antes reveladas. La portada del álbum contendrá un diseño lenticular que presenta diferentes imágenes cuando es visto de distintos ángulos.El álbum estará disponible en dos versiones cuyas diferencias son las imágenes lenticulares en la portada, y las escenas del flip book. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás, incluyendo el álbum de fotos y libro de letras, será igual. *El actor Lee Sun Gyun envió un remolque lleno de comida para todo el equipo del drama, anteriormente trabajó con el actor Gong Yoo en el drama The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince y con la actriz Kim Go Eun en la película Angry Lawyer . *Con la gran popularidad de la serie, tvN también emitirá un programa especial sobre un detrás de cámaras. De acuerdo con las fuentes, habrán dos episodios — mostrarán bloopers, entrevistas y más — que se emitirán el 3 y 4 de febrero. Las conversaciones indican que los episodios especiales se emitirán en el mismo horario antes que “Tomorrow With You” inicie su emisión en el actual horario de “Goblin”. *Con un pico de raiting de 22.1% se convirtió en el drama con mayor audiencia en la historia del canal tvN, sobrepasando al drama Respond 1988 que tenía el record en 21.7%. Producción * '''Compañía Productora: Hwa & Dam Pictures * Director: '''Lee Eung Bok * '''Guionista: Kim Eun Sook Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Movie Daum * Hancinema * Facebook Oficial Galería Goblin-tvN-2016-01.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-02.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-03.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-04.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-05.jpg |} Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2016 Categoría:TVN Categoría:Histórico